James Lovie
James Lovie is the the son of Katheryn, and John Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. James had two siblings in the form of Frank, and Lucie Lovie of whome Frank died fighting in the Arnor war which was a leading moment in the growth of John Lovie's madness, and his sister Lucie died during the birth of her only child in Marcel Lovie. James would come to marry Margeary Ordos and the two of them had a very strong marriage where the intelligence of Maergary was something that came to define the court of James Lovie as she held a lot of power throughout his reign of power. Maergary Ordos, and James Lovie would have three children together in the form of James, Catherine, and Bill Lovie of which James was a brave young man one of the best friends of his older brother Bill but would die during the Battle of Lyons, and his son Bill would become the King before madness overtook his reason and he was removed from the Kingdom eventually by his son William Lovie III the current king of Lucerne, while his daughter Catherine has become a very important member of House Lovie and would become only more so upon the rise of William Lovie III. James was also the King of Lucerne for a large period of peaceful years in the Kingdom's history. He is most known for restoring sanity to the Kingdom following the destruction caused by John Lovie. James Lovie was born the middle child of John, and Julie Lovie. In his early life he spent a lot of time with his older brother Frank Lovie, and in his later days he would credit this relationship as the one that would push him to always want more for his people. Jame's lost his brother during the War in Arnor, and following this death he and his sister were sent from the capital by their growing more and more paranoid father who believed them to be under threat from a plot. James and his sister came to live in Forks, in what can only be described as nearly prison like lifestyles. The two were constantly gaurded, and were unable to be seperated from these gaurds for anything they would do in the day. It was while he was in Forks that his father would kill his uncle William Lovie II. during the events of the Bloody Supper, and would take the throne. With his father now on the throne, he and his sister were recalled to the capital. During his fathers short reign he came to understand his fathers madness would lead to defeat and hid his mother and sister on the day the rebels finally broke into Lucerne, and thus saved House Lovie as his father had been searching for them in order to kill them. James Lovie would begin to have increasingly difficult bouts with sickness following the Tree Hill Civil War and would increasingly be reduced to the Cloud Tower where Bill remembers him constantly in the House Lovie library where he would spend all day reading while Jacob Vorn IV. would increasingly take on the role of king. James Lovie would finally die in his sleep following his final bout of sickness - of which while no one properly diagnosed it was believed to have been Tuberculosis - and following his death he would be succeeded in a quick ceremony by Bill Lovie his eldest son of whom by this point was only sixteen years old. Characteristics Personality History Early History James Lovie was born the middle child of John, and Julie Lovie. In his early life he spent a lot of time with his older brother Frank Lovie, and in his later days he would credit this relationship as the one that would push him to always want more for his people. Jame's lost his brother during the War in Arnor, and following this death he and his sister were sent from the capital by their growing more and more paranoid father who believed them to be under threat from a plot. Forks James and his sister came to live in Forks, in what can only be described as nearly prison like lifestyles. The two were constantly gaurded, and were unable to be seperated from these gaurds for anything they would do in the day. It was while he was in Forks that his father would kill his uncle William Lovie II. during the events of the Bloody Supper, and would take the throne. With his father now on the throne, he and his sister were recalled to the capital. Fall of John "Gradually it was disclosed to me that the line separating good and evil passes not through states, nor between classes, nor between the rich noble houses either -- but right through every human heart -- and through all human hearts. This line shifts. Inside us, it oscillates with the years. And even within hearts overwhelmed by evil, one small bridgehead of good is retained. And even in the best of all hearts, there remains ... an uprooted small corner of evil." -James Lovie Those loyal to John Lovie were approached and given a choice to either die beside John, or to accept the rebellion's valitity, and to this end they begin assasinating the members of House Gretter who were the only John Lovie loyalists still operating outside of Lucerne. The Battle at the port of Forks was a complete massacre as the House Lovie forces that were there to maintain the peace turned against House Gretter causing the annihilation of the entire house. With the Kingdom completely lost to John Lovie he ordered House Lannister to hold the pathway into Lucerne and make sure that noone was able to get in. When he made this order House Jestife strongly objected as they believed (correctly) that House Lannister were not in the struggle for the long run. As the rebels approached the city House Lannister did betray John Lovie and allowed the rebels to enter without a fight. With his rule about to end John Lovie ordered House Jestife to hold the palace while he spent the last hours of his rule in Lucerne torchering and murdering the members of House Lannister that had remained in the palace as collateral. With his forces defeated and his torturing complete he exited the city through the use of a portal and left behind him a mess in House Lovie who was now completely unsure of themselves. Jacob's Interim Leadership Following the disapearance of John Lovie the rule of the KIngdom of Lucerne was prepared to be handed over to James Lovie who was the only surviving male in House Lovie after the Bloody Supper and events following had led to the complete annihilation of House Lovie. In a cermonial moment William's best friend Jacob arrived in Lucerne where the advisors of House Lovie in House Scarlet, House Swan, and House Targaryan advised that a council should be set up to maintain the Kingdom until such a point that James reached the age of sixteen or maturity to rule the Kingdom. It was also deemed that James Lovie should have a steward that would act as the King during the time the council was in place, and it was decided that Jacob from House Jacob would be the perfect person for this task. Learning With Jacob pulling the strings he went about a process of healing the wounds that had been caused by the madness of John Lovie. In this way he gave titles, and lands to certain houses and individuals that were deemed to be the most damaged by the conflict, and at the same time he heavily rewarded those that had been loyal members to James Lovie, and in that regard to House Lovie. During this time James got older and more mature with every year and Jacob was truly thankful that this was the case as he was being resisted more and more strenuosly as the years went by and the House Lovie loyalists believed that Jacob was attempting to takeover. King of Lucerne When James Lovie came to power the Kingdom of Lucerne was in a relatively dangerous place still. Although Jacob had done the best he could to control the situation he was constantly resisted by the other Lords who believed he had no right to the throne, and so derailed most of what he attempted to do. This had caused stagnation in the Kingdom, and it was this that James Lovie attempted to fix firstly. Crisis in Tree Hill See Also : House Targaryan , Tree Hill During the mid point of his reign he was faced with a serious situation when after being imprisoned by a rival House the leader of House Targaryan in Aryes Targaryan basically lost his mind. The once quiet peacemaker ordered the tree hill army to march on the house June estate and kill everyone inside. When the massacre was complete the city was shocked at the near complete destruction of a large noble house (with only the youngest son, and his sister surviving the massacre), but in this instance the city felt that since house June had started it perhaps this action was necessary. The next retaliation of Aryes targaryan was far beyond the acceptable scenario of tree hill though. Aryes then ordered the Tree Hill army to destory House Cash, and when they refused he used his own personal gaurd to attack and destory House Cash. Following the massacre that ensued James Lovie left Lucerne immediatly for Tree Hill, and hoped to arrive in a week. Destruction of House Targaryan House Targaryan was now in open revolt amongst themselves as well, as the members were being verbally attacked in the street after the massacre which caused them to have to hide themselves into their estate within the city. In only two days following James Lovie getting the letter and leaving Lucerne the House Targaryan estate became under siege by the citizens of Tree Hill along with House Scott, and House Tyrell. The siege continued for three more days before the gate of the estate was finnally breached, and the city waited with held breath for what the people would do as punishment to House Targaryan. The siegers entered the estate and begin gathering together all of House Targaryn and before House Scott - who didn't want violence done before James Lovie arrived - could stop it the House was marched to the center of Tree Hill where House Tyrell had erected a temporary executioners square. Over the course of three hours the members of House Targaryan were brought to stand before the city of Tree Hill, and depending on the wishes of the city they were exectuted. The last to be judged was Aryes Targaryan, and before he could say a word Kraven June the eleven year old surviving member of House June stepped forward and stabbed Aryes Targaryan through the neck killing him. With the trials all done the surviving members of House Targaryan retreated back to their estate where there was full scale looting underway. House Scott moved into the estate and offered House Targaryan protection, and it was this act that basically saved what remained of House Targaryan. In the end in the four hour trial of House Targaryan thirty two members of the House were dead including its patriarch in Aryes Targaryan II. Arrival at Tree Hill When James Lovie arrived he had already been alerted by his scouts of what had occured in the city, and while he wished to uphold the law of the land, he understood that the public was so against House Targaryan that he could not condemn what House Tyrell did or elce risk a backlash against House Lovie. Death Legacy He was a devout Dragon Worshipper and this would come to define his reign, as throughout his time he would build more temples, and make sure the Order was organized properly. James Lovie was also remembered for being the one in charge during the crisis in Tree Hill, and he made the decision that the ancient alliance with House Targaryan would be ignored due to their massive crimes, and the fact that it was politically unpopular to stay with them. So he was the one that placed the Lordship of Tree Hill in the hands of House Scott who had remained loyal to House Lovie while House Tyrell had become bloodcrazed. James Lovie would preside over a long period of peace inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and especially House Lovie of which is the main thing that James Lovie would be remembered for. On top of this though James Lovie would be responsible for a distinct change in his son, and further more his words would carry wait with his grandson William Lovie III. of whome would see them in James Lovie's book entitled "The Valley" The Valley The Valley was a book written by James Lovie during the later years of his life, and in this book he touches on a number of the topics and points that he believed were of the greatest importance to the growth and survival of House Lovie in the long term. He wrote heavily in the book about how he felt about certain houses of which he heavily spent time condemning House Lannister, and House Tyrell. It was obvious that his bitterness towards House Lannister was due to the fact that on numerous occasions during their history they had become near enemies, and House Lannister had several times scooted along the line of betraying House Lovie. His bitterness towards House Tyrell was due to the fact that he along with much of the people of Lucerne felt that House Tyrell had done the wrong thing when they had destroyed House Targaryan. Legacy 'Family Members' William Lovie.jpg|William Lovie II. - Uncle|link=William Lovie II 'Relationships' Altaïr_Old.png|Alistair Bedregen - Friend|link=Alistair Bedregen Alistair Bedregen See Also : Alistair Bedregen There was noone closer to James Lovie then his best friend Alistair . Alistair was the Kings Advisor for the entire period of James Lovie's reign as King. When James died, he turned down Bill Lovie's offer to be Kings Advisor, and assisted his brother at his mine in Lucerne . "James was never gonna be the smartest or bravest man the Kingdom had ever seen. But the beautiful part about him was that he understood how to accept the assistence of others and not become obsessed with the glory." -Alistair Bedregen John Lovie See Also : John Lovie Category:Historical People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Former King of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Dead Category:House Lovie Category:Leader Category:Patriarch